User blog:Willbachbakal/My BioShock Sequel Idea Dump
Back. After playing BioShock 2, I've been wondering about how 2K were going to come up with the next game. The singleplayer needs a new setting, new characters and a new plot, while the new multiplayer should fix the first's problems and improve on it, while offering something new on its own. I've cooked up a few ideas, and since then I've had this urge to share them with somebody. Since my little bro doesn't even know what BioShock is, I figured I'd dump my brain farts here for anyone here to read (not to mention criticize. Anything constructive and/or which doesn't make me look like a total ass is appreciated). I have absolutely no programming skill as of the moment, so if anyone wants to make a mod and likes my ideas they can use them freely and without permission. Just drop my name somewhere in the credits page, would you kindly. ;) But enough with the chatter. This page will be my hub for all the mini-blog pages I'm going to write concerning the subject, for ease of use. I will post my ideas concerning the singleplayer, multiplayer and even a new co-op mode I had in mind, with suggestions for the gameplay (Plasmids, Weapons, Gene Tonics, enemies, etc.) the plot and the setting. No doubt some (if not most) of my ideas will be pretty awful, so if you find something you like (or, more likely, something you don't), just post what you think in the appropriate page. One more thing: Due to lots of other people thinking up ideas for a sequel as well, said people may find an idea of mine suspiciously similar to theirs. I can promise you I came up with these ideas on my lonesome, and I apologize if you came up with the idea first. Any idea which looks like a rip-off of one belonging to another person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Trust me. Singleplayer *'Setting' **'Location' **'Characters' **'Plot' *'Gameplay' **'Enemies' ***'Security Bot' ***'Turret' ***'Security Camera' ***'Thuggish Splicer' ***'Leadhead Splicer' ***'Nitro Splicer' ***'Houdini Splicer' ***'Spider Splicer' ***'Pharma Splicer' ***'Brute Splicer' ***'Sly Splicer' ***'Sentry Splicer' ***'Little Sister' ***'Bouncer' ***'Rosie' ***'Rumbler' ***'Lancer' ***'Alpha' ***'Hawker' ***'Big Sister ***'Big Brother **'Weapons' ***'Knife' ***'Luger' ***'Kalashnikov' ***'Revolver Shotgun' ***'Dart Rifle' ***'Bazooka' ***'Hack Tool' ***'Camera' **'Plasmids' ***'Electro Bolt' ***'Incinerate!' ***'Winter Blast' ***'Hypnotize' ***'Decoy' ***'Security Command' ***'Cyclone Trap' ***'Insect Swarm' ***'Telekinesis' ***'Scout' ***'Chrono Warp' ***'Teleport' ***'Gravity Well' **'Gene Tonics' **'Other' Co-Op *'Setting' **'Location' **'Characters' *'Gameplay' **'The Co-Op System' **'Advancement' **'Co-Op Enemies' ***'Security Bot' ***'Turret' ***'Security Camera' ***'Thuggish Splicer' ***'Leadhead Splicer' ***'Nitro Splicer' ***'Houdini Splicer' ***'Spider Splicer' ***'Pharma Splicer' ***'Hypno Splicer' ***'Brute Splicer' ***'Sly Splicer' ***'NEW!: Sentry Splicer' **'Weapons' ***'Syringe' ***'Wristgun' ***'Music Box Gun' ***'Tri-Barrel Shotgun' ***'Harpoon Launcher' ***'Catapult' ***'Hack Tool' ***'Camera' ***'Tool Kit' **'Plasmids' ***'Electro Bolt' ***'Incinerate!' ***'Winter Blast' ***'Hypnotize' ***'Decoy' ***'Security Command' ***'Cyclone Trap' ***'Insect Swarm' ***'Telekinesis' ***'Scout' ***'Chrono Warp' ***'Teleport' ***'Gravity Well' ***'Buddy Boost' ***'Presto' **'Gene Tonics' **'Other' Multiplayer *'Setting' **'Locations' ***'Player's Hub' ***'Maps' **'Characters' **'Plot' *'Gameplay' **'Advancement' **'Character Customization' **'Weapons' ***'Drill' ***'Rivet Gun' ***'Double-Barreled Shotgun' ***'Gatling Gun' ***'Cannon' ***'Hack Tool' ***'Spear Gun' ***'Ion Laser' ***'Railgun' **'Plasmids' ***'Electro Bolt' ***'Winter Blast' ***'Incinerate!' ***'Big Daddy Roar' ***'Aero Dash' ***'Geyser Trap' ***'Security Bullseye' ***'Houdini Plasmid' ***'Insect Swarm' ***'Chrono Warp' ***'Sonic Boom' ***'Telekinesis' **'Gene Tonics' **'Game Modes' **'Other' This hub'll gradually fill up as I post more ideas, so check often if you're interested. Also, credit goes to General Ownage for having guessed the nature of the first secret Plasmid and Registered Contributor for finding the second one. Congrats to Bioshock123 for finding the two new multiplayer weapons. Kudos to Splicedupdrunk for finding one of the new Splicer types in under an hour. Also, a big thank you to Androyd09 who persevered in finding the first and second new Co-Op Plasmids. Many thanks to Maxxthewolf for suggesting an awesome weapon upgrade I hadn't thought of. Category:Blog posts